The War
by PinkRangerV
Summary: I know you don't belive Power Rangers are real. But they are. And beneath them is a truth so terrifying, you probably won't sleep without a light again. Read this. Maybe you'll live through it. -Kimberly Hart
1. August 11

AUGUST 11, 2008

10:53 AM

I guess if I'm going to write this stuff down, you'll need a little background. It's kind of confusing without it.

My name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I'm twenty-seven years old. When I was fifteen, I was Earth's first Pink Ranger. I was recruited by Zordon of Eltar, and I've held the Power ever since.

When I was seventeen, I left the Ranger team. I'd become a Ninjetti, which is kind of like a superninja (sorry, I can't really explain better than that), but I passed the Power Coin on to my new freind Kat. I was going to the Pan Global gymnastics games.

While I was training, I broke up with my boyfreind, Tommy. He thinks I broke up with him because I found someone else. I didn't. I broke up with him because I thought I was dying. I wanted him to hate me, so he wouldn't try to find me.

A few months later, Jason dragged me back to AG (Angel Grove, California, Home of the Power Rangers). He'd heard about my breakup and decided that no matter what, his little sister was not going to die somewhere in Florida when all her freinds were in AG. And no, we're not actually related--we just grew up together because our parents couldn't find good babysitting.

We were captured by Divatox, a pirate who Kat and I affectionatly refer to as Divaslut. I actually blame Jason for getting captured--what kind of moron thinks taking a dying person scuba-diving is good for them? And seriously, I was considering beating him up once I got out of there.

Then Maligore turned us evil.

Instantly, I knew I wasn't dying. The raw energy that had been let loose within my body was channeled, focused. It let me become pure evil.

Leringot, a little Ewok clone, saved me.

Of course, you guys are fanfic junkies--you probably know all of this. But I want to make sure. Because what comes next isn't in any TV show.

The power I have isn't unique. I was born with a mutation, like an X-Man, but trust me, there isn't any Professor X or Magneto, unless you count the little geek who can make metal stick to his skin and giggles like a maniac while he practices.

So right now, I'm hidden in an airplane over South America, trying to get my story down so someone knows. Because the Evil Alliance isn't all that scary.

The real threat is the other mutants.

They want world domination. Destruction. Horrors that you can't imagine. And they go to the Sunday mass. They sit next to you in school.

They're coming for you.

But I'm here to save you.

-Flame


	2. August 12

AUGUST 12, 2008

4: 14 PM

I'm losing a ten-dollar bet to Jason. I thought you guys would actually believe me.

For all the people who reveiwed: Thanks, but guys? Not a story. I'm just hacking Rose's account. Actually, she's letting me use it, because I can't create an email account. And yes, Rose, I owe you one.

I'm in the US, somewhere in the state of Nevada. My parents moved out here after I left for the Pan Globals. I'm heading home to see Rose. Her real name isn't Rose, but we're not sure what it is. She's one of the mutants we found when...oh, right, I haven't told you that yet.

A while ago, we found out that someone had a secret facility set up in a now-exploded Army base. They were experimenting on mutant kids. One of them, Rose, had acclimated to whatever they were pumping into her and helped me blow the base up and get the kids out.

Even if she doesn't have a memory, my parents don't care. They're taking care of her and another mutant boy, probably Rose's brother, while I'm saving the world. So for now, I'm heading home to see her.

No, I haven't stopped saving the world. That secret facility is actually supported by some megacompany with the initials CIA. Kidding--it was a goverment base, but we can't find the original orders for it.

Something else is going on. I'm not sure what, as per usual, but it's creeping all the psychics out. Rose says it feels like an old villan is trying to attack, but she can't pin which or where. It's times like these I wish I had Tommy around. The boy was a tactical genius.

Keep your eyes open, guys. If you spot something, let me know. I need clues. And whatever you do, don't talk to mutants. Not all of us like humans.

-Flame

You can tell how trusting dear Kimmy is.

I thought I'd add some stuff, since Kim left her laptop on while she took a nap. She gets the worst jet lag ever, unfortunatly.

The base Kim was talking about is still sending shockwaves out. No matter what gets covered up, the mutants know. They even knew our identies when we were Rangers. I'm still not used to hearing people call me Red Ranger.

Some mutants are in on it. Some aren't. Some are just normal, sane people, trying to ignore the insanity. But what's really scary is that I'm pretty much the only Type One around. (Superstrength is a Type One power. I hate that. And Kim gets the Type Two flame!)

Anyway, guys, keep an eye out for us, will you? Wish we could give you more to go on, but this is about it. The best places to start looking are at the perfect people, the ones who seem to have everything together. Trust me, that is _not_ a human trait.

Thanks, guys.

-Red Ranger

(Yeah, it's my name. That magnet-head decided it was funny. God, he's a geek.)


	3. August 14

AUGUST 14, 2008

9:42 PM

Wow, I really took a break, didn't I? Sorry. I don't think you'll blame me, though--Rose was kidnapped.

Rose and I are sharing a room (pretty cool, since we can stay up late and talk about stuff), and on Thursday morning, around two, I woke up and she was gone.

Now this kid is a wandering nut. She's the living emblem of Tolkien's saying, _Not all who wander are lost_. And trust me, she says it a lot. So I wasn't exactly freaking out. She loves moonlight, so I figured she was just sleeping outside. Yeah, she's done that a few times.

But she wasn't outside. Her necklace was. It's a jade pendant shaped like a rose, which is how she remembered her name. Jason was already out there.

Once we'd patched Jason's head up (note to Jase: heads are not for ramming through cars with, even if you're superstrong), we followed them. My flame gift only goes so far, so I was reaally glad Mom makes all her kids wear stupid little locator bracelets. We tracked her to a broken-down apartment complex in a nearby city.

We started our surveillance routine. The goons who kidnapped Rose were mutant, all right, but alien mutant. It's not as bad as human mutant can get--humans are more likely to hit Type Two powers than aliens. Still pretty worrying. Rita and Zedd? Master Vile? Divatox? (Jason threw that one out pretty worriedly--her costume scares him.) Dark Specter?

We didn't get an awnser, because Rose blew up the building.

Interestingly enough, Rose's mutant gift comes in the form of explosive plasma, generated by her metabolizing light. How did we find this out? Because the mutants were some kind of interplanetary terrorists who wanted to blow up the building with C4. Rose lit the C4 and blew up everything but herself and the mutants. Oh, and two really surprised neo-Nazis making heroine.

The mutant aliens vamoosed. Tyzonn ran into them, but they died trying to jump out of an airplane before he could talk to them. It makes you wonder about the stupidity levels of terrorists.

After all of this, at about midnight, I tried to write.

Then my computer crashed.

I kid you not. The thing blew up. So Jason spent all day fixing it. Once I could get online, I started writing.

And now you know the story of the terrorist aliens and the crashing computer.

-Flame

* * *

Okay, guys, I'm sure it's funny. But just so you remember?

I found out why the Rangers never made the papers.

Whoever's attacking is in control of the media. I'm not sure how far it goes, but they're in really deep.

Just so you know?

Whatever you read, watch, or hear, unless it's illegal or a small company, someone else read it first.

And that someone wants you and everyone you care about dead.

Just a freindly reminder.

-Red Ranger.


	4. August 15

AUGUST 15, 2008

11: 43 AM

Hi, guys!

Whispering Ranger reminded me that I forgot to explain mutants. We're born with our powers. It doesn't usually kick in until puberty hits. I was a little different.

The Power Rangers aren't mutants. The Power Rangers have a technology (the morphing grid) that mimics mutant abilities. It's why the Dino Thunder team was so powerful--Tommy finally perfected the tech. More on them in a minute.

I was a Power Ranger while my powers were developing. I wasn't aware of my powers, which I _think_ was the ability to fly. Because both my parents have latent mutant DNA, I could hardly handle the power. Come on, you've seen the show--do you _really_ think I'm that weak? The Power itself weakened me. When I left the team, it was like quitting an addiction cold turkey. Without Maligore's power, which is closer to the Power than my mutant gift, I would've died from the addiction.

I never thought I'd say this, but thank the Gods Maligore was there when he was.

Anyway, moving on from the disturbing thoughts, Tommy called me at six in the morning. Zedd and Rita teamed up with some weird freaks from another universe called the Zithea. Zedd (of course--who else is this dumb?) decided to send Goldar after me. Zedd, being a genius, sent him to Tommy's house. Then Kat's.

Honestly, I almost felt sorry for Goldar. Especially when I saw that one of his wings looked almost torn in half. And the idiotic love speech Zedd had him say was really stupid.

Once I stopped laughing, I kicked Goldar's ass. Some kids showed up about halfway through and stared in awe. Once Goldar had left, the tomato (Kira thinks calling Conner that is funny) explained that they were the Dino Rangers and they thought I needed help with Goldar. Kira explained that Conner usually sticks his foot in his mouth and whacked him. Tommy drove up and broke up the fight before the two actually killed each other.

So I've been spending my morning sucking down coffee and watching Rose and Conner talk. Apparently Conner likes books as much as Rose. (Or not--but when I pointed it out, Rose said that Conner was cute, and she liked flirting with him, so would I please shut up and leave her alone.) Tommy and I have been pointedly avoiding each other. Pretty hard, actually--Tommy mothers these kids like you wouldn't believe.

Anyway, I need sleep. And more coffee when I wake up. And possibly a new house. So TTYL.

-Flame

* * *

Hi. Jase here.

I thought I'd give you some stats on the Zithea. Kim's getting lazy about telling you everything.

Zithea are shadows. They can control your mind, transform into anyone, and manipulate this black plasma that burns stuff. I have a sample of the plasma, but Billy's not talking to me for a while. Apparently if you get your old freinds into a bar, they have the right to not talk to you for months.

I wish I could tell you how to find the Zithea, but I can't. Just remember what Kim told you: Anyone could be your enimy. Watch your back. Trust only your closest freinds--even if they're mutants, they've probably had enough time to kill you and they don't want to.

You guys should know something else. We're talking to you because you're probably mutants too.

If you are, if you can do things no one else can, don't worry. Mutants usually stick together. Don't tell anyone. Develop your skill. When you're ready? Put on spandex and save the world. Trust me, the Rangers are gonna need all the help they can get.

Especially since now, the world's actually at stake.

-Red Ranger


	5. August 16

AUGUST 16, 2008

2:35 PM

My life is offically over.

Every incarnation of my team--including Kat, which is really awkward, since she turned out to be a mutant too, some kind of werecat--_and_ the Dino Thunder team are in my house. Thank god my mom's working. She'd throw a fit.

Now, I have to admit, it's wonderful to hang with the others again. And Tommy's protoges are really sweet. Funny, too--Conner kept cracking dino thunderdino fart jokes all day.

But they don't talk to me.

It's driving me insane. I mean, sure, I have the superspy, jetsetter life, but seriously, I _know_ these guys. I had to remind Billy that he was the last one to date when he wouldn't stop the geektalk about the Zithea.

And yeah, you're probably wondering about them, too.

The most anyone said to me all day is Billy's line: "Guys! Info. The Zithea? They're not from this universe."

In the shocked silence following this, Rose actually said something. In front of a room full of people.

She said, "They're here to destroy you."

I don't know how many of you can tell, but in real life, Rose has severe stage fright. She's gonna kill me for telling you that, but she does, especially when someone she's flirted with for two days straight is in the audiance.

So I was a little surprised when she actually awnsered my obvious question: "How do you know that?"

She looked right at me and said, "Because I'm the only one who can fight them."

She turned invisible almost instantly. I'm just surprised she hadn't done it before.

Once we got over that little bomb, we started working on the Zithea threat, and I started worrying.

Why isn't anyone talking to me?

Ignoring my personal issues, I do have some warnings for you guys. The Zithea can turn light into a black, burning plasma, and they seem to feed from darkness, the way Rose sometimes feeds from light. Avoid nighttime. Don't assume the Zithea can't get in your house--if it's not airtight, it's not Zithea-proof. If you see someone who plays with plants and burns them, let me know and stay as far away from them as possible.

We're working on this, guys. Just remember, trust no one.

Maybe you'll live.

-Flame.

PS. There are five Zithea. I don't remember which is which, but they have a pecking order by age. The youngest, Sinthin or something, likes destroying plants. He doesn't always burn them. Stay away from them. I'm the only person alive who can fight them.

-Rose


	6. August 21

AUGUST 21, 2008

10:12 AM

You guys are gonna kill me.

Last time I posted, all the Rangers were hanging out at my house. Mom took one look at us, then glanced at Rose, saw her and Conner cozy together, and walked off. I regretted that the next day--Tommy decided to take as many Rangers as he could and go get drunk together. Yes, we ended up in bed, no, we did not take off any clothes, sorry, guys. And yes. I'm totally humiliated.

The real surprise came at about ten at night the next day. Rose was out stargazing (her excuse for soaking up starlight, which I really don't understand--she's a mutant, that's excuse enough) when she screamed.

You ever hear a little kid when they see a spider? Imagine that times ten.

When I got there, Rose was standing, utterly hypnotized, staring at a Zithea. Seriously, she was just staring.

Out of the blue, she attacked.

I gotta say, it was impressive. Very dramatic fight. But I couldn't help her, none of the Rangers could. The Zithea are practically impossible to hurt.

So I made a molitov cocktail and blew the thing to kingdom come. Yeah, it's a Rose move--Rose can deal with those things.

We Rangers ended up with a fight, too.

Zedd's back.

I know you guys don't know how Zedd is. Trust me on this, though--TV-show Zedd? That ain't him.

Zedd is a sadist. A genius, yes, but a sadist. It made fighting him extrordinarily hard--one wrong move, and someone was captured. And there was only one time someone was captured. Tommy still won't talk about it.

So I was actually a little happy the Zithea was around for Rose to fight. I didn't need her in this battle.

The Rangers fought pretty hard. I did, too--and trust me, I'm still grossed out. Zedd does have a crush on me, and he was hitting on me the whole time I fought.

But even though we won the battle, we didn't win the war. Zedd hypnotized a whole bunch of people and made them attack us. We split up, and Jason, Rose and I are on the run again, in a crappy motel.

Want to know why this hasn't made the news?

The President doesn't want you to know.

Yep. America's being controlled, through the media, by Gorge WMD Bush. I shit you not--it started with the Patriot Act. Are we really so scared of terrorists that we can give up our freedom? Do we really think that the goverment inspecting us will do anything besides annoy us?

Sorry, I'm on a bit of a tirade. Rose is really annoyed. She says she wanted to go to college because being stuck with a conservative all day gets annoying. (My mom, the nonconservative, signed her up for a college-level English class.) I swear, one of these days she's gonna start rioting for anarchy or something.

Anyway, back to the bigger threat (WMD is just pathetic by now), I don't have a lot of new info, except for names. The Zithea are, by age:

Fear

Hate

Pain

Sickness

Death

That's from youngest to oldest. According to Rose, they styled their names after the Biblical horsemen of the apocolypse. (Don't try to read it if you haven't--it's just confusing.)

We think Zedd might be using normal people to do his dirty work. Remember, be scared of strangers.

Yeah, okay, being less flippant. Zedd's got brown hair, really long, and kind of old-fashioned clothes. He looks like a movie charecter. He has a Galic accent, and if you're like me, you'll want to vomit from his aura. It affects everyone, to some degree.

Stay away from anyone asking you to do unusual things. Even your friends. Because I don't know if you can trust anyone.

Be careful.

-Flame


	7. August 24

A\N: This is something a new author, ditena, and I were discussing. I thought it was about time someone wrote this down.

* * *

TOMMY

Pain.

I recognize it as soon as I click the link--the psychic energy flooding from the stories.

People think books and movies don't have energy, that psychic power only relates to the living. They're wrong. Every single line we write, everything a charecter thinks, does, says, everything they are, it's our stories bound up into it.

Powerful isn't the word for it.

Sometimes, if the story is good, I hold it and laugh. Rita's spells have gone a long way twords enhancing my natural ability, but they also showed me how precious life is, how beautiful the laughter can be. How fun times are more important than anything else on this planet.

But that's books and movies. Comic books, most of the time.

Fanfiction is the result of those stories. It's an art form born of pain, the pain of authors who saw something missing in those stories. Did the first authors see something missing in their own lives, too?

I did.

I saw the missing love, the sudden way my parents cared only about their work. I saw the lonlieness, the violence in LA, then this mess.

I saw people's corpses mutilated in the street. I saw children playing games while gangsters aimed guns at them.

I saw myself kill.

Only monsters. Not human. But they're still real.

No one has a right to take a life.

So when I look at the page, hundreds of colors leap out at me. Each is a type of pain. Some hide it. Some laugh and ignore it. But everyone tries to write it out.

The subtext is written throughout every story, every author, every page. The sympathy for the different. The love for others.

The ignored, the shunned, those who aren't. They flourish.

They rise above their worlds. For just the moments they write, they rise above the hells they came from, and they bring pain with them, transforming darkness into beauty.

Then they plunge down.

They laugh about it later. Don't talk about it. But everyone knows that, just as the rising is inevitable--because who can stop writing, if they know how?--the fall is equally permanent.

I admire them. I wish I had their courage, their hope.

And as I admire them, I become one of them, rising and falling.

In fanfiction, in the only place I can write freely, there's a subtext.

It's a subtext of pain.


	8. August 25

AUGUST 25, 2008

10:47 AM

We've found a way to save the world.

I'm not going to talk about it. Rose already read me the riot act about being scared\mopey\depressed\getting drunk. So I'm going to tell you the only good thing in my life.

Tommy proposed to me.

He told me he'd always been in love with me. That, after the past few weeks, he loved me even more. And he said he'd go crazy if he couldn't be near me.

I love him too. So much. And now I'm going to live with him for the rest of my life...however short that might be.

Rose isn't as happy as me. Our plan involves all the Rangers vanishing with the Zithea. So she and Conner aren't going to see each other for a while.

But she has her memory. So that's good too. She has a really nice family, the kind I wish I had. (I got the nutjobs--thanks a lot, Oh Mighty Power\s.) I personally wonder about her sanity now, since she's gotten so energetic, but she seems happy.

Guys, we're not coming back. This is probably going to be the last time I talk to you.

You're the best. Ever. Every time I was upset or worried, I could read your stories, listen to you chat about the dumbest things, and I knew it was gonna be okay. I'm gonna miss you so much...

We were here once. I promise you on my power that someday, somehow, we will return.

Goodbye.

-Flame

* * *

Hey.

I thought I'd talk a bit before Rose starts up.

Rose came up with a plan she insists she explains, and it kind of involves us leaving. So I wanted to say goodbye too.

I wanted to save the world. Ever since I was five, that was my mission. I'm glad I got the chance to, and I'm glad you guys don't hate me for trying.

Even if I'm leaving, I'll remember you. I vow on my power that someday, we will return.

And I keep my promises.

-Jason Scott, first Red Ranger of Earth

* * *

Aaand now, next up on our program, we return to the soap opera Sappy Goodbyes, where we see aslf. In English, we see how many times one genius can get whacked for comic brilliance. Thank you, Sappy Duo. Ow.

My memory is totally back. I remember everything--my family, my freinds, the Zithea.

Okay. Rough summary--I'm from another universe, and in my universe, there's about a million superheroes in a country called Alvinia. The Zithea hate Alvinia. I am the Princess of Alvinia. Therefore, I kick Zithea ass.

Trouble is, the Zithea get stronger here. It's why, when they kidnapped me, they dragged me into another universe (which can, occasionally, make me stronger). This universe is so alien to me my memory shot out. So I can't win against the Zithea here.

They know that. They also know that if I leave, they can kill the Rangers. As they've told me. By now, about twenty times. (And if any of you have good earplugs, can I borrow them? Shadows can _not_ talk.)

So the Rangers decided to come with me to my universe. It's really far away, about ten or so universes over. So I might not be able to get them back for a while.

It has its flaws, but I think if I hit the interdimensional space right, I can create a sort of force feild around the Earth. You guys'll be protected from Dark Specter and his goons.

I'm gonna shift later today. Don't worry--as scared as the Rangers are, they'll love my universe. Being the only superpowered here drives them nuts. I'm gonna miss talking to Conner, though. (Mom's gonna lock me in my room for the next century.)

I guess I have to say goodbye, too.

I know this isn't my universe, but you guys are pretty cool. I'll try to come back once the Zithea are locked away, but trust me, it's not garunteed. And I'm not dumb enough to swear to something I might not be able to do.

But I promise, I'll do everything I can to send you back your heroes. You guys deserve 'em. And no. That wasn't totally a compliment.

Goodbye.

-Nira Avrisa, Princess of Alvinia


End file.
